


Somebody Else

by TypicalNerd98



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Divergence - Jaskier | Dandelion and Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Find Each Other First, Ciri is acting her age, Ciri knew Jaskier since she was a child, Cursed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dadskier, Depression, Desperation, Drinking to Cope, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Grief/Mourning, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kinda?, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, drunk wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98
Summary: After the mountain Jaskier goes back to Oxenfurt. He's a mess, his days he spends drinking, thinking of the one he loves and then drinking even more. Some time later he get's a visit from Geralt's brothers, who tell him that the White Wolf is missing. Jaskier decides to join them on their journey and together they try to find Geralt. Yet months later the witchers deem Geralt dead and decide to stop their search, no matter how much it hurts them. But there's still someone who will not stop until he finds the White Wolf. And it's Jaskier, the bard promises himself that he will never stop looking for the man he still loves. During his search he finds a girl in the woods and little does he know, that it's thanks to her that he will find his witcher.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Comments: 33
Kudos: 125





	1. ~CHAPTER 1: BROKEN HEART AND SEARCH FOR LOVE~

**Author's Note:**

> This is idea that I posted on my tumblr "typicalnerd98" to check out more about this idea please go there!

Oxenfurt was pulsing with energy as always, people were singing, drinking, flirting and not caring about anything. At one of the common taverns a bard was performing, people were happily singing along with him, even some were tossing coins towards him. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their shitty lives, everyone besides a lone figure sitting in the corner simply drinking and staring into nothingness.

The man’s cheeks were red from alcohol and shiny, from tears that were running down his cheeks and falling into his ale. But he didn’t seem to care, as he raised his cup and took and large gulp, not even wincing from the strong taste of alcohol. The man was occasionally playing with his dagger, before hiding it once again as more tears started running down his cheeks.

Many women were trying to approach him and flirt, at first he politely declined them but as he was getting drunker, he started sending them to the devil himself. That is until another woman approached him, looking back at the lady who was just leaving the tavern after exchanging few words with the man. 

“Aren’t you a charming fella, sent another woman away with tears in her eyes” 

The man didn’t answer for a moment, only taking another sip of his ale. Then he looked down at the table saying.

“I’m here to drown my sorrows, not to entertain lonely maiden. No matter how lovely they claim to be” he finally looked up at the woman, seeing her blond shiny hair, tan skin and light green eyes. He had to admit that she was beautiful but he wasn’t in a mood to flirt, his heart far too broken to handle anything other than alcohol “So, do yourself a blessing. And leave me the fuck alone”

Green eyed woman only let out a giggle and sat down in front of him saying “You’re nothing like I expected you to be.  _ Julian _ ”

He jumped at the use of his real name, hand going to his dagger as he asked “Who are you? How do you know me?”

The woman smiled at him and turned to order more ale for them, before turning back and saying “I’m… a friend, Julian. You can call me Tara”

Julian glared at the woman saying “Well dear  _ Tara _ . You still didn’t tell me, how you know me”

Tara smiled at him, just as the waitress brought him more ale when she left, Tara raised a toast to him saying “Let’s say that, I follow the call of broken hearts”

Julian raised his cup as well, but still didn’t let his guard down, that is until he was too drunk to know if he was talking to a horse or a suspiciously beautiful woman.

Hours later Julian was telling the woman his whole history and how his heart got broken. He knew that if his witcher was here, he would scold him for being so careless and stupid, but Julian didn’t care. This woman was the only one that was willing to listen, the only one he has really spoke to after that fucking dragon hunt. So he talked and talked, as the woman silently listened and offered a look full of compassion, that meant  _ so _ fucking much to him. And his witcher wasn’t here, he asked for a blessing that Julian freely given him.

“--and t-then he just pushed me away!  _ “If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands” _ he said to me! After fucking _ twenty years _ ! For him it might be  _ nothing _ because he’s aging slower and all that, but for  _ me _ ? A  _ human _ ? It means the  _ world _ !” Julian or rather Jaskier let out a sob before continuing “ _ He _ means the world to me… and then she came along and took him away… with her devilish eyes, beautiful body, power and that  _ fucking _ sweet kiss! And I this  _ foolish bard _ love him so much that… that it fucking h-hurts Tara! It’s eating me from the inside, every breath without him is a torture, every move is a torture… and every drink is a blessing in all this suffering…” He took a sip and continued this time a bit calmly “I used to fall in love all the time you know? Every woman or man, I loved them it wasn’t just sex. So when I started falling for Ger--” Jaskier choked on the name as a sob nearly escaped from him, he took another sip of his ale and continued “For  _ him _ , I wasn’t worried because why would it be any different? But oh sweet Melitele, it was  _ so _ fucking  _ different _ …”

Jaskier let out a dry chuckle, so different from the his usual cheery ones “With Geralt it was so much  _ stronger _ … I didn’t love him for his looks, even though  _ oh boy _ he did look sexy even with monster guts all over him. I loved…  _ love _ him for all these small acts of kindness or warmth he gave me and others. For all the times when he said that he didn’t care or get involved, when really the man has such a big heart, that he still gets involved and cares. He probably doesn’t even see it in himself, all he sees is a monster… a fucking  _ butcher _ !” Jaskier gripped the table harshly as fury was raging inside of him “When he tried to save these people! A-And they treated him like a monster! If I’ll ever be in this shitty Blaviken, I will fucking give them a piece of my mind! I don’t care that it was a long time ago, I’ll fucking  _ deal _ with them!” 

Tara placed a gentle hand over his and said “Even though this man broke your heart, you still speak of him so highly and you’re ready to defend him. It’s something that… I don’t hear from people, mostly they are cursing the ones who broke their hearts”

“Well I am angry at him, and I will give  _ him _ a piece of my mind as well... but still he’s important to me and I cannot stop loving him” admitted Jaskier while looking at his dagger with a sad smile “He gave me this dagger… after I was attacked by some bandits in the forest. He saved me and gave me this dagger saying  _ “Take it, you stupid bard. I won’t be able to always get to you on time, so you need to at least hold your own until I get there”  _ that was the longest sentence I heard him speak during our second year together… and probably the moment when I realised that I’m in love with him...”

Tara smiled at him and the dagger, before asking “So Julian, what do you want? If you could have anything in the world, what would you wish for?”

He looked up at her and noticed that her eyes seemed to glow in the low light, but wasn’t sure because of how drunk he was “I… I would want for Geralt to just stop being a witcher for at least a moment, like you know put down his swords and just relax, rest for a bit and take care of himself…” He thought back to the mountain and added “And to do what pleases him, while he can... I also want for the people to show him some kindness. And fuck the people of Blaviken, I hope that they get some disease and die!” 

Jaskier let out a sigh and suddenly felt very tired, his vision got blurry “What… the… fuck?” he said as his eyes closed and the last thing he heard was a soft voice saying something that he couldn’t understand. 

After that he passed out, not knowing that somewhere in a deep forest a Witcher yelled out in pain and also fell unconscious.

_______________

Half a year later, Jaskier forgot all about the mysterious woman and started to get his shit together. He stayed in Oxenfurt and mostly played in taverns or inns to get some coin for the food, room and on very bad nights alcohol. Jaskier was still a shell of the person he was before, but at least he started taking care of himself, he cut his hair that grown out during his depressing time, he shaved and even bought some new clothes. To put it simply, he got his shit together.

One evening he was playing in a inn just outside Oxenfurt, it was a good place because it contained many travelers who payed more than usual people from the city. He sent them all a bright and happy smile that was only a mask that he now wore to work, women blushed while some men returned the smile. Jaskier didn’t even notice two large men entering the tavern and sitting in the dark corner, after another hour of singing he went to sit down and ordered himself a drink. Just as he was about to take a sip, when a large man walked over to him asking.

“You’re Jaskier?” 

His voice was rough and reminded Jaskier of Geralt, so he clenched his fist and without looking up he said.

“Yes. But unfortunately good sir, I’m not in the mood for talking”

Suddenly he was gripped by large and rough hands and dragged out of the inn. Jaskier could feel his heart clench in fear as he couldn't escape the man’s grip, so he tried to use words.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry! I’m just a bard! And I’m sorry if I slept with your daughter! O-Or mother even!” which was impossible because for the last maybe 10 years it was just him and his hand, thanks to the lovely witcher that stole his heart.

The man pushed him on the wall outside the inn, growling out.

“Shut up bard!”

Jaskier moaned in pain as his head banged on the stone wall, his vision got blurry as he looked up at his attacker. That’s when he noticed golden, glowing eyes.

“G-Geralt?”

He got shoved into a wall again, as the man accused in anger.

“So you do know where he is!”

Jaskier could feel another shove or maybe punch coming, when another voice yelled out.

“Fuck, Lambert!”

Lambert? Jaskier thought why this name was familiar to him, that’s when it dawned on him.

“You’re… you’re Geralt’s brother! From Kaer Morhen!”

Lambert glared at Jaskier and looked ready to kill him, just as the other man walked over to them and put a hand of Lambert’s shoulder. The other man seemed to be a witcher as well as his golden eyes were glowing in the dark, his dark hair pulled in a ponytail and his face scarred showing some story behind it.

_ “I have two brothers in Kaer Morhen. Lambert and Eskel” said Geralt as he was sitting in the tub, while Jaskier was washing his fine white hair. _

_ “And how do they look like?” asked Jaskier in curiosity, his cornflower eyes shining with interest. _

_ Geralt let out a sigh but answered bard’s question “Lambert is… a bit lanky but still strong thanks to mutations and training, he has black hair--” _

_ “Wait, but I thought that all witchers have white hair” interrupted Jaskier sounding confused, his hands stilled in Geralt’s hair, making the witcher growl at the loss. _

_ “I went through… additional mutations. That’s why my hair and skin lost their pigmentation, others have normal skin and hair” said Geralt while clenching his hands into fists. _

_ Seeing this Jaskier started rubbing witcher’s head again, making him relax as he asked “Oh, alright then. How about you tell me about Eskel?” _

_ The relaxed witcher let out a sigh and closed his eyes saying “Black hair, it was long when I last saw him. Fair skin and a big scar on the right side of his face, yellow eyes like mine and any other witcher…”  _

_ “Do you miss them?” Jaskier asked softly. _

_ But Geralt only hummed at him and didn’t answer.  _

“Lambert, we don’t know if he knows anything. So you can’t just attack him, Geralt will probably have your balls if you damage him”

“Geralt can have my balls when we finally find him Eskel! We don’t even know if the bastard is still alive”

Jaskier felt a cold feeling consume him, as he quickly asked in fear “What do you mean?! Is Geralt alright?!”

Eskel let out a sigh and looked at him saying “We’re actually here to ask you that. Geralt have been missing for about half a year now, he didn’t come home for the winter and we couldn’t find him anywhere. We know that you were close with Geralt, so do you know where he might be? Or at least tell us when you last saw him?”

“I-I don’t know where he is, we didn’t see each other for almost a year. But maybe… maybe Yennefer could know! She was closer to him… she could know or at least track him--”

Jaskier didn’t get to finish, as Lambert shouted at him “That bloody witch didn’t know or seen him for a year too! She couldn’t even track him with her fucking magic tricks, she was as pretty as she was useless”

The bard shivered, as he heard Lambert yell. Because if Yennefer didn’t see Geralt or couldn’t even track him, then his witcher could really be in serious trouble. 

“Like Lambert said, we already met Yennefer and she wasn’t able to help. Only said that you could know something, because you and Geralt were always together” explained the other witcher.

“Well… I don’t know where he is. The last time I saw him he basically told me to fuck off… so I left not wanting to… irritate him with my presence any longer. But if he really is in trouble, then let me come with you” said Jaskier, as he pulled away from the wall in order to stand straighter. 

Lambert glared at him saying “And what can you do to find him? Sing a pretty song so that he’ll come back?”

Jaskier glared right back at the man, saying “If that would work then, yes I would do it. If jumping into the fire would help, I would also do that. If getting my whole fucking arm cut off would help, then I would fucking do it. So don’t you dare doubting me about this, because I will do anything to help him”

Lambert stopped glaring and instead looked intrigued, as he stepped closer asking “Even if at the end he told you to fuck off?”

The bard nodded with the look of determination, “Yes, even then I would do anything do help Geralt” he said even though he knew that, he wouldn’t survive another heartbreak. But still he would do anything for the one he loves.

“Huh, well Eskel. I say we take the pretty lark with us and see if he’s worth all the fucking fuss we go through every winter”

Jaskier looked at him in confusion, just as Eskel smirked and said.

“I agree, maybe he can help us. Well Jaskier I’m Eskel, it’s nice to finally meet you”

“It’s nice to meet you too” answered Jaskier with a small smile.

In the morning Jaskier, Eskel and Lambert left Oxenfurt in order to continue their search.

“Ready to go bard?” asked Lambert as he was getting on his horse.

Jaskier nodded with determination and said “Of course, let’s go find that grumpy witcher”

Eskel and Lambert let out a laugh at this, just as Eskel grabbed Jasker by his magenta doublet and put him on his horse. Jaskier let out a small yelp that made both witchers laugh even more, when they started riding he wrapped his hands around Eskel’s strong yet slimmer than Geralt’s frame.

With that they started their journey, all three men determined to find the White Wolf.

_______________

Two months later they found out that the last place Geralt visited was a small village near the borders of Cintra, all thanks to Jaskier, his social skills and the fact that people were more open to talk to a bard, rather than two big scary looking witchers.

“Do you think that he’ll be there?” asked Jaskier, as the three of them were sitting near the fire at night.

Eskel let out a sigh saying “I don’t know Jaskier, I honestly don’t know… let’s hope that we’ll at least find some kind of a clue as to where he might be”

“Or if he’s dead yet” added Lambert, as he was glaring at the fire.

“Lambert…” said Eskel with compassion, his cat-like eyes showing his sadness.

But Lambert only shook his head and yelled “We need to accept it sooner or later! Geralt is probably dead! Lying somewhere as the fucking ghuls eat him! That’s how all witchers eventually end up!” with that he got up and went inside the forest, probably to cool off.

“I’m sorry about that… Lambert is…” started Eskel awkwardly and a bit tiredly.

Jaskier blinked back tears, that gathered in his eyes at the thought of Geralt lying somewhere dead and sent Eskel a smile saying “It’s alright, we’re all feeling tired and helpless”

“Yes… and Lambert was always a bit more emotional than me and Geralt. He had a lot of anger in him ever since he was a boy” admitted Eskel, as he stared at the fire.

Jaskier nodded saying “I understand, it couldn’t be easy to grow up to be a witcher… for him or others. I… I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, even Geralt never told me what it was like. But then let’s face the fact that Geralt doesn’t exactly talk a lot”

The witcher let out a small laugh “Yeah, he sure doesn’t. Although he was like this since the trials, before he was actually really loud and interested in the world. Vesemir was always getting bombarded with questions and Geralt was always trailing behind him like a lost duckling. But after the trials… Geralt changed, he stopped talking and asking, he just had this heavy and haunted look about him. But still I could see him countless times in the library, reading and educating”

Jaskier looked at Eskel and noticed the same haunted look that he described Geralt having. The same look Jaskier could see in his companion’s eyes for the last twenty years. He felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest as he said “The trials… they didn’t just change Geralt did they? They changed you, Lambert and any other witcher out there… I can’t imagine what you went through… I don’t think that anyone besides a witcher can. But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry Eskel… I really am”

Eskel smiled sadly at Jaskier “We’re bound to get used to it eventually… but I won’t lie to you. It still hurts sometimes…” he turned back towards the fire.

Jaskier decided to change the topic and asked “So you, Geralt and Lambert trained together?”

“Only me and Geralt. Lambert is actually younger than us”

“Oh tell me, did he have the natural tendency to being a prick?” asked Jaskier with a grin.

Eskel let out a laugh saying “I suppose he did. I’ll have you know, that being a witcher doesn’t make you a prick”

“I don’t know Eskel, you’re the only witcher out of the three I’ve met that is actually nice and have some manners”

“I’ll take that as a complement, then” said Eskel, as he winked at Jaskier.

“Don’t listen to him little lark, he’s just a boring cunt” said Lambert as he emerged from the forest, looking calmer. He sat down next to Jaskier and said “Now, how about you sing us a song? But not some sappy shit or I’ll punch you in your pretty face”

“Oh, you think I’m pretty?” Jaskier asked with a grin.

Lambert shoved him lightly saying “Pretty fucking annoying is what you are. Now go on do your little cabarette” 

Jaskier let out a laugh while grabbing his lute, he bowed to Lambert saying “Of course mister witcher”

That night went a bit better than others, for once the three men relaxed at least for a bit, they shared stories, jokes and even played some gwent. But in the morning the worry was back, they still didn’t know if they’ll find Geralt or if he’s alive. As always Jaskier was riding with Eskel, so that they could move faster, with Geralt they never really needed to get somewhere fast so Jaskier would walk along with him or simply follow Geralt on foot. But now each minute mattered.

It was an early evening when they reached the small village that Geralt was last seen in, people were staring at them weirdly. And even Jaskier had to admit that two scary witchers being in company of a bard was weird, but it didn’t matter to them now. All that mattered was Geralt.

Jaskier quickly jumped down from the horse, almost falling into the mud. He could see worried looks that both witchers sent him, but he only waved them off and rushed to the near inn to ask some questions.

As he went inside the inn, he rushed to the middle aged man who seemed to be the innkeeper.

“How many rooms?” asked the man in grumpy tone, while cleaning some cup.

The bard shook his head saying “I’m not here for a room, but rather for an information”

The man let out a sigh “I’m selling rooms not information  _ boy _ . Now run along” 

Jaskier gritted his teeth before saying “I’m willing to pay. You see I heard that a witcher was here a while ago. Big, white hair, golden glowing eyes?”

“50 ducats, and you’ll have your information boy” 

Jaskier pulled out his coins and tossed the man exactly 50 ducats “There, now my information please”

The man took the coins and hid them in his pocket saying “He was here, The  _ Butcher _ of Blaviken. He killed the monster, took his pay and left”

Bard clenched his jaw at the use of Geralt’s title and asked “Do you know which way he left?”

“He headed towards Calanthe’s Castle, I think. But he didn’t get there” the man let out a ugly laugh.

“How do you know that?” asked Jaskier, his heart throbbing painfully.

“We found his horse in the nearby forest, the mare was alright but so sign of the witcher so we took it” shrugged the innkeeper.

Jaskier’s heart stopped as he asked “ _ What? _ ”

The man shrugged once again “He probably died but it’s for the better. We don’t need freaks like him around here” the man spat on the floor.

That’s when Jaskier lost it and punched the man, yelling “How dare you! You fucking bastard. That man helped you! He freed you from the monster that was killing your people! And you call him a freak, steal his horse and don’t even look for him! He could’ve needed help! Roach is a smart horse, she was probably looking for someone who could help her owner! And you fucking stole her?!”

“Who the fuck are you?!” yelled the man, as he was holding his bleeding nose.

Jaskier took his dagger and placed it near the man’s neck saying lowly “Someone who will fucking kill you in a second if you’ll don’t return me the witcher’s horse”

“You’re fucking crazy boy! Take it! She’s in the stables around the corner! Take that damn horse and leave!” yelled the man, in absolute anger. 

Jaskier glared at him and kicked him in the balls saying “If he’s dead? I’ll be back and I swear on sweet Melitele that I will burn this village down. And you will be the first one to go” 

With that he left the inn and ran to the stables. Surely he saw Roach there, she seemed to recognise him as she was gently bumping her head against him. 

“Hey there girl… I missed you too, now let’s get out of this shithole” Jaskier got on her and rode towards the exit of the village where Eskel and Lambert would be waiting for him.

And surely enough both witchers and their horses were there, as he rode over to them he said “I found Geralt’s horse. He was here, the man said that he was riding towards Calanthe’s Castle but he didn’t get far as the villagers found Roach nearby in the forest. We have to go there and look for clues”

Lambert looked at Roach with angry expression as he grit out “Geralt would never let that horse get away… that old fool loved her more than anyone else”

“Lambert is right… he would have never let her go. He must’ve been really hurt, we have to go and look for anything that could help up right now”

“Then let’s go!” with that Jaskier started riding towards the road that Geralt took.

Jaskier was trembling as he imagined finding Geralt’s body, ripped apart by some monster or animal, his beautiful golden eyes open and empty looking into pure nothingness, his white hair red from his blood as his strong chest stayed unmoving. All the while Jaskier was drinking himself to death and living in a self pity, all that because Jaskier couldn’t take some harsh words and left the man he loved. Maybe if Jaskier stayed then he would’ve ran away to get some help? Or maybe they wouldn’t take this job? Maybe he would be alright...

He let out a choked breath and shook his head. Geralt wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be! He was just missing, maybe he just took some time off and went for vacation, or maybe he was finally looking for Ciri, his wonderful and smart child surprise that was always so sweet whenever Jaskier visited her. That sweet ashen haired girl that had him wrapped around her finger, that kind lion cub that could be dead right now… as Nilfgaard took Cintra. But no, he couldn’t think about it, they both were alive and well, Ciri is probably somewhere warm and safe, waiting for the war to be over and Geralt was just on vacation or rescuing some Princess.

It took them hours to look through the forest, the sun was about to start setting when Jaskier heard Eskel yell.

“Lambert! Jaskier! I found something!”

Jaskier rushed through the forest, ignoring the branches that were hitting and even cutting his skin. He had to see, he had to know if Geralt is alright, he had to be there! As he finally got to the small clearing his heart stopped, it was a camp. A camp that he and Geralt set out many times, a camp that was now ripped to shreds and covered in some old blood. There were also Geralt’s beloved swords and armour lying near a tree, meaning that the witcher had it off when… when… he was probably attacked and kil--  _ no _ , no he wasn’t. Geralt is alright! He has to be!

He fell on his knees as tears started running down his cheeks, Lambert punched a tree and yelled out  _ “fuck”  _ while Eskel quietly walked over to his brother’s things and picked something up. It was Geralt’s medallion.

_ “Does every witcher have a necklace like yours?” Jaskier asked Geralt as they sat in their camp, fire keeping them warm, while Roach was eating some grass nearby.  _

_ “It’s a medallion, not a necklace” Geralt grunted at him before adding “We make them ourselves. The witchers from my school all have a wolf on their medallion” _

_ Jaskier’s eyes sparkled, as he put down his lute and walked over to where Geralt was sitting. He sat down next to the witcher and touched his medallion gently, saying “It’s beautiful Geralt…” the other man only hummed at him, so Jaskier grinned at him and said “Who would’ve known that the big, grumpy, Geralt of Rivia has an artistic soul after all!”  _

_ Geralt showed Jaskier gently and said “Fuck off bard” _

_ Jaskier let out a laugh saying “And how would you survive without me?! Your dearest, sexiest, prettiest, talented, humble bard?!” _

_ “In peace and silence” grumbled Geralt. _

_ “Well that my dear friend is boring! Now how about a song huh?” said Jaskier, as he picked up his lute and started singing. _

Jaskier gritted his teeth, as tears were still running down his cheeks, whispering so softly that the witchers didn’t probably hear it “Is this your peace and silence..? Are you happy now Geralt?”

He doesn’t know how long he was kneeling there, but soon Lambert pulled him up and led away from what was left of Geralt’s camp. He then made him sit down in their camp, wrapped a blanket around him and cast one of his signs to start the fire, after an hour of sitting in silence Jaskier found himself asking the witchers.

“Was it his?” both witchers looked up at him in confusion, so he licked his choppy lips and added “The blood… was it Geralt’s?”

“We’re not sure… it had been there too long for us to smell it properly but the things smelled of Geralt and some monster… so it was probably his” said Lambert in unusually serious tone, Eskel still didn’t say anything only playing with Geralt’s medallion.

But in Jaskier’s heart a small spark of hope ignited, he wiped his tears away and said “So he might be still alive. Maybe he killed the monster and go hurt so he went to look for help!”

“He’s dead Jaskier! You saw the camp! He’s dead, get that inside your head!” yelled Eskel, making both Lambert and Jaskier jump as the usually calm and kind witcher raised his voice. Jaskier felt more tears run down his cheeks as his yelling reminded him of Geralt’s words.

_ “If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!” _

Then why did the life take you instead? He was supposed to be disposed off, not Geralt. Thought Jaskier bitterly.

“I can’t get that inside my head” said Jaskier, feeling both witchers look at him he stood up and cried out “B-Because if I do, then he’ll be really dead! I can’t believe in that shit! Geralt is alive and I will find him! If not then I will spend the rest of my human years looking for him!”

Jaskier fell on the ground, choking on his sobbs not even caring that his clothes were getting dirty. He just kept mumbling  _ “He’s alive”  _ over and over again.

Finally Eskel walked over to the bard and carried him to his bedroll, whispering softly “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to yell at you. But Jaskier… Geralt is gone, you have to accept that…” Jaskier only started sobbing harder, as Eskel hesitantly raised his hand and started rubbing bard’s back over the blanket saying “The winter is coming, we’ll take you with us to Kaer Morhen… you’ll heal over there. For now sleep, we’ll leave in the morning”

Next morning when the witchers woke up, Jaskier was gone along with his things, Roach and Geralt’s medallion. He only left a note saying:

_ “He’s alive. I’ll bring him back _

_ -Jaskier”  _


	2. ~CHAPTER 2: PRINCESS IN THE WOODS~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is idea that I posted on my tumblr "typicalnerd98" to check out more about this idea please go there!

Traveling alone was weird for Jaskier. There’s no one to talk to, no one to help him around with setting camp, no one to tell him to shut up or stop singing. It’s just him and Roach, and as much as he adores her, she isn’t exactly the most talkative companion. 

But then again, he spent twenty years around Geralt who is always grunting, instead of speaking so he’ll be fine.

“We’ve been traveling for how long now girl? Four weeks? And still no sign of our dear witcher, but Geralt always knew how to hide if he wanted to huh?” said Jaskier, as he was taking Roach’s saddle off. The mare only huffed at him and that made him chuckle “I guess that, that’s a yes. See? I’m fluent with humming, grunting and now even huffing language!”

As Jaskier started brushing Roach, he heard a twig snap behind him. He tensed and instantly reached to the dagger that he carried on his hib, after few moments he heard leaves rustling this time closer. So he sent a small prayer to Melitele herself and quickly turned, his dagger in front of him ready to strike. But he did not expect to see a small, ashen haired girl standing at the edge of his camp, large branch in her pale hands raised and ready to attack.

His heart stopped as he whispered “ _ Cirilla? _ ”

The girl instantly let out a sob and threw the branch on the ground, running towards Jaskier who quickly hid his dagger back and caught the Princess in his arms. He squeezed her and buried his face in her hair, he didn’t care that her hair was dirty from the mud, he was just relieved to see his lion cub.

“Oh my little lion cub, what happened to you?” he asked but the Princess still didn’t let go of him, only crying in his arms. Jaskier gently and awkwardly picked her up and carried closer to the fire, so she would be warmer. He sat down with Ciri still in his lap, as he was rubbing her back “Shhh… you’re safe now. It’s okay, I’m here Ciri”

After few minutes of crying, Ciri tensed suddenly and pulled away with wide eyes, making Jaskier tilt his head as she asked quietly.

“J-Jaskier? Do you miss your home? Your parents?” 

Jaskier frowned but answered honestly “No. I told you that they weren’t… good people, but why are you asking?”

But Ciri asked another question “How about that rainy day in Cintra? Did you enjoy it?”

His frown deepened as he said “You know that I didn’t, my fancy shoes were all muddy and wet. But still it seemed really funny to you, dear Princess” 

After that Ciri relaxed and hugged Jaskier closely whispering “It really is you…”

“Ciri what is it? Of course it’s me”

The Princess hid her face in his chest, as she answered “I-I met a creature that changed itself into Mousesack… he tried to kidnap me and I-I didn’t even realise!”

_ “Oh Geralt you’re back! Is the big bad monster dead?” Jaskier asked, as Geralt came back to their camp. He was clean which was weird, normally the man was messy after a hunt. _

_ Geralt nodded and smiled at Jaskier saying “Of course, I’m a witcher. That’s what I do, my friend” _

_ Jaskier frowned at his witcher, the man never called him a friend before and definitely didn’t smile at him… maybe he’s just tired after the hunt?  _

_ “Are you alright Geralt? Maybe the monster hit you in the head too hard huh?” asked Jaskier with a small laugh, before getting up and walking over to Geralt. He raised his hand and put it on the witchers forehead. But as soon as his ring made contact with Geralt’s skin, it burned the witcher and made him cry out in pain.  _

_ Jaskier jumped away with a shocked expression, as he watched Geralt’s skin becoming grey for a second before changing back. He glared at Jaskier and said “Well now we’ll have to kill you. Perhaps your form will be more useful to us” _

_ The bard quickly tried to run away, but the monster caught him. He tried to fight back but it was no use, he fell on the ground as the monster pinned him to the ground. _

_ “Now you die human” said the monster, as it took out a dagger. Yet before it could kill him, it’s head got cut off.  _

_ Blood splashed at Jaskier and monster’s body got thrown away from him, just to reveal _

_ Geralt. He was glaring at Jaskier, in all his dirty and grumpy glory. _

_ “What the fuck bard?” _

_ Jaskier finally got over his shock and said “It… it looked just like you Geralt! I-I… what was that thing?” _

_ Geralt effortlessly, yet gently picked Jaskier up from the ground, answering “A doppler” _

_ “Well fuck that, I suppose!” said Jaskier in slight hysteria, “It got burned by my ring” he added, while looking at the ugly grey monster. _

_ “Hmmm… it’s because of silver. Monsters are weak to silver”  _

_ “Oh, of course…” whispered Jaskier, while still looking at the corpse.  _

_ Geralt touched his ringed hand, asking “Jaskier, are you okay?” _

_ Jaskier nodded and gave the witcher a shaky smile “Yes, yes just you know trying to compose a song about my dashing knight in... dirty armour” he said while looking at Geralt’s black armor, that was covered in monster’s guts “You need a bath, my dear witcher” _

_ “Hmmm… so do you, bard” Geralt said and let go of Jaskier’s hand, going to pack his things up so they could leave.  _

“It was a doppler, nasty things really. I’m sorry that you had to go through that Princess…” said Jaskier as he held Ciri in his arms.

“My friend helped me… he was an elf but… he said that I’m only bringing trouble. Just like my grandmother and I-I was just so angry at him… so I told him that I’m tired of apologising and that I’m doing the best I can... and-and he left me” said Ciri as she sobbed in Jaskier’s arms.

“Shhh… it’s okay Ciri, it’s okay. Don’t think about it right now alright? I’m here and  _ I _ won’t leave you” 

“You promise?” asked Ciri quietly.

Her voice broke Jaskier’s already damaged, heart so he held her tightly saying “I do. I swear on my lute, Princess”

Ciri let out a small giggle saying “If you swear on your lute, then I believe you Jaskier”

Jaskier let out a small laugh as well, but it got interrupted by the growling of Ciri’s stomach, that’s when he realised how light the girl was in his arms. He pushed her away a bit and asked “When was the last time, you ate something?”

The girl blushed and looked away saying “I-I don’t remember…”

“Well we can’t have that now, can we? I was about to cook something up so don’t worry Princess” said Jaskier, as he gently placed Ciri on the ground so he could get up and get his pot.

While Jaskier was cooking, Ciri told him everything she went through recently. His heart was aching for her and he promised himself that he will keep her safe, until he finds Geralt and if the destiny will let him then even after that. About an hour later the food was cooked, Jaskier gave Ciri most of it and took a little for himself. She was a growing girl after all.

“Thank you, Jaskier” she said as he gave her the plate.

“No need to thank me. Now eat” answered Jaskier with a smile.

After Jaskier ate his share, he got up and took his cloak wrapping it around Ciri, as she started shivering slightly, he also handed her some gloves. Then he pulled out his bedroll and placed it near the fire saying. 

“You’ll sleep here, it’s going to be warm for you. In the morning we’ll ride to the nearest village, you need some clothes and we need to dye your hair, it’s too recognizable” 

Ciri took a bite of her food and asked “Jaskier?”

“Yes Ciri?”

“I’m supposed to find Geralt of Rivia. My grandmother said that he’s my destiny…” 

Jaskier tensed as he thought about Geralt. Now he has another reason to find his witcher, but it would be too dangerous to drag Ciri with him. He needs to take her somewhere safe, especially with winter just around the corner. That’s when he got an idea.

“I’ll take you to Kaer Morhen. You’ll be safe there with Geralt’s brothers and father” 

Ciri frowned and asked “But why can’t you just take me to him? Do you know him?”

The bard ran a hand down his face saying “I can’t take you to him because, he’s missing. And yes I know him and his brothers, they’re good men. They’ll keep you safe, while I look for Geralt”

“I want to come with you!” said Cirilla with determination. 

Jaskier only shook his head saying “It’s not safe, especially with Nilfgaard looking for you”

“But you said that you’ll dye my hair, they won’t recognise me! Please Jaskier!” cried out Ciri in clear desperation, her hands shaking slightly.

That’s when it dawned on him. Ciri was afraid of being left behind, afraid of being alone but still he couldn’t let her come. It was too dangerous and risky.

“No Ciri, I need you to be safe. And Kaer Morhen is the safest place for you right now, even Nilfgaard won’t find you there” he said, as the Princess looked away from him and stared at her empty plate. Jaskier let out a sigh and went to sit next to her saying “I don’t want to leave you either Ciri, but I have to think about your safety first right now. And once I’ll find Geralt, we’ll come to Kaer Morhen okay?”

Ciri nodded with some hesitation saying “I just… I know you since I was little and… I lost everyone. I don’t want to lose you or for you to leave me Jaskier”

Jaskier smiled at her softly and hugged her saying “Oh Princess, you won’t lose me okay? I’m here and… once I’ll find Geralt I’ll come back for you. I promise”

“B-But what if you won’t find him? What if he’s dead?”

He felt cold as he knew that she could be right, that Geralt was probably dead. But he had to have hope, he had to keep looking. He won’t be able to rest until he find him… or at least his body. 

“Come on, Princess. Get some sleep, we’ll leave in the morning” 

With that said Jaskier picked Ciri up and placed her on his bedroll, placing his warm blanket over her. He then went to sit by Roach, his back leaning against a tree he had to keep watch as it wasn’t just for his safety but for Ciri’s safety as well.

“Jaskier?” whispered Ciri after a while.

“Yes Ciri?” asked Jaskier as looked towards where she was lying.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” her voice small and so childlike.

Jaskier smiled at her and nodded “Of course, Princess. I’ll even wake you up so don’t worry your pretty head about it. I will be your dashing knight in shining armour”

Ciri let out a giggle and seemed to relax, probably feeling a bit safer. After another few minutes Ciri asked him “Jaskier? Can you… sing to me please?”

The bard got up and went to sit by the princess, he caressed her hair and started singing a soft lullaby. Ciri shyly took his hand and held it in her small palms, soon her eyes started closing and her breathing became slow and steady. Jaskier smiled and stopped singing, he couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and kissed the girl’s hair, he then tried to get his hand free but Ciri seemed to hold on to it for dear life.

He let out a small sigh and looked towards Roach saying “Well I guess I’m stuck” the mare huffed at him and he smiled at her “You should get some sleep too girl. Tomorrow you’ll have to carry both me and the princess on your back” Roach huffed at him once more, before getting interested in some grass.

Jaskier looked down at Ciri and smiled softly, now he had someone else to protect besides himself and Roach. And another reason to find Geralt, wherever he might be.

_______________

As the first rays of sun hit Jaskier’s face, he let out a small tired sigh. He was up all night trying to keep watch, which was much harder than he had thought at first but still he didn’t fall asleep. 

Jaskier freed his hand from Cirilla’s grasp and started gathering their things, he put the saddle back on Roach, gave her a treat and let Ciri sleep until the sun was fully out. 

He kneeled near the small girl and started rubbing her back saying “It’s time to wake up Princess. We need to go”

Ciri opened her green eyes and smiled at Jaskier “You didn’t leave me…”

Jaskier let out a dramatic gasp saying “I cannot believe that you were doubting me! Oh your highness you’re breaking this poor bard’s heart!”

The girl let out a giggle and cleared her throat saying “I shan't be doubting you, oh my humble servant if you’ll prove yourself a worthy bard!”

The bard grinned, before getting back in his act “And how may I prove myself to you, Your Highness?” 

“You must sing me a song!” she said with a big smile.

Jaskier got up and bowed to her, before taking his lute and playing Ciri’s favorite song. She got up and laughed while dancing around the camp. 

It was a lovely sight, to see Ciri acting her age and forgetting for a moment about the cruel world. The sight made Jaskier’s heart feel lighter as his grief and heartbreak was healing a bit, but still he wishes that Geralt could see her. His child surprise, his destiny… maybe she would be able to pull out the more playful side of the witcher. If the great White Wolf even had a playful side…

They fooled around for some time, before Jaskier decided that it was time to go. He packed up his bedroll and blanket, her then put Ciri on Roach and led them out of the forest out to the road.

“Pull your hood up, Ciri” 

Ciri nodded and put on the hood of his cloak, that she was still wearing. Then she said to him “Call me Fiona while we’re out in the open”

Jaskier smiled at her and nodded “Smart idea  _ Fiona,  _ Geralt will like you”

“What’s he like?” asked Ciri from the top of the Roach as Jaskier was walking beside the horse, holding the reins. 

“Hmm… what’s Geralt like… let me think. Boring, silent mostly, brooding, grumpy and unable to talk about his emotions” Jaskier said and almost laughed at the frown that found its way to Ciri’s face. He smiled at her and continued “But he’s also caring, stubborn, protective and has a heart of gold. He’s a good man, my lion cub. And I know that once you meet, you’ll get along just fine”

Ciri nodded and asked “And… will you be there?”

Jaskier frowned and said “Be where?”

The girl shifted a bit, as if uncomfortable as she asked shyly “When we met and I’ll stay with him… will you be with us?”

The bard had to admit that her question, shocked him a bit, so he asked her “Do you want me to be there?”

Ciri bit her lip, before nodding in determination saying “Yes”

Jaskier smiled at her brightly as his heart burst with happiness “Well then, now you won’t be able to get rid of me so easily Fiona!”

She returned his bright smile and asked for a song, so Jaskier took his lute and started playing while Ciri clapped happily along with the rhythm. 

Around noon they reached a village, it was small but should have a herbalist who could sell them hair dye. But first Jaskier took Ciri down from Roach and led her into the inn, she instantly took his hand and he smiled at her to show her that everything is alright.

He walked over to the counter where an older woman was sitting. Jaskier smiled at her saying.

“Hello, I would like to get a room with two beds and a bath. Only until tomorrow”

The woman smiled at him kindly and stood up to hand him a hey saying “30 ducats for the room and 10 for the bath, should I ready it now? Or would you and your daughter like it later?”

A strange and warm feeling consumed Jaskier as the innkeeper called Ciri his daughter. He smiled at the woman saying “You can start heating up the water, I’ll escort my daughter to the room and leave for some errand. I’ll be back soon so then you can bring the water”

The woman nodded kindly “Of course, the girl can lock the room if she wants”

He smiled at her and nodded saying “Thank you”

Jaskier took the key and led Ciri up stairs, to their room. The room was quite nice, clearly showing that a woman was running things around here. There was a small wardrobe, two bed with clean sheets and a door leading to the bathroom. Jaskier closed the door and placed their things on the ground.

“Where are you going? Why do I have to stay here?” asked Ciri instantly. 

Jaskier let out a sigh and kneeled in front of Ciri saying “I’m going to buy you a hair dye and you need to stay here because it’s safe. Now lock the door like the nice lady said and wait for me okay? I won’t be long, I promise” 

Ciri pouted but nodded, he smiled at her and ruffed her hair. He gave her the key and left the room, but before leaving he listened for the lock. Once he made sure that Ciri locked the door, he quickly made his way out of the inn in search of a herbalist. 

It took him around 20 minutes to get things done, but as he was walking back to the inn, he made a stop at the stall with clothes. There he bought a pair of brown leather pants, warm green tunic, brown leather boots and green gloves, all for Ciri. He couldn’t have her run around in royal clothes and unfortunately had to pick things that weren’t too flashy, so that she could blend in better. 

He carried his bags to the inn and knocked on the door calling “Fiona, I’m back you can open”

Jaskier heard some shuffling before Ciri’s voice called out asking “What was my friend’s name? The one who left me”

He smiled at how careful Ciri was and answered “Dara and he was an elf”

The door unlocked and Ciri poked out to look at Jaskier, he smiled at her and she visibly relaxed letting him in. Jaskier bowed to her whispering.

“Thank you, Your Highness” 

Ciri let out a giggle and closed the door asking “Why do you have so many bags?”

“Well, I bought you clothes, boots and gloves” he said as Ciri started looking through the things “Also let’s not forget the hair dye. I picked brown, it’s common and will make you look different”

“Jaskier… you didn’t have to do this” said Ciri as she was holding the green gloves, her matching eyes wet.

Jaskier put a hand on her shoulder saying “Maybe, but I wanted to”

Ciri carefully put down the gloves before wrapping her arms around Jaskier saying “Thank you! I’m so happy that I found you”

The bard rubbed her back answering “So am I, my lion cub. So am I…”

They stayed like this until the lady came over to fill the tub, once it was done she smiled at them and left. 

Jaskier looked at Ciri and said “Go ahead, when you’re done I’ll take care of your hair”

“And what about you?” asked Ciri in worry.

“I’ll wash after you, don’t worry. Now go Princess, I’ll be right here”

Ciri nodded at him, took her new clothes and went into the bathroom. Jaskier let out a sigh and lied down on the bed, feeling tired. So he got up and locked the door, then lied down once again deciding to take a nap. The sleep took him quickly, but he was still aware of everything around him.

Some time later, sound of the door opening made Jaskier wake up quickly, his hand went to his dagger only to realise that it was just Ciri coming out of the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief and got up asking.

“How are the clothes?”

Ciri put down her old clothes on the other bed saying “Nice, very comfortable really. Thank you once again Jaskier”

Jaskier smiled at her and went to the bathroom to take a bucket of water, before coming back to see Ciri sitting on her bed. He pulled out the hair dye and put half of it into the water, the water became brown and Jaskier called Ciri over.

“Now you need to put your head in the bucket, so that all the hair will get touched by the water”

Ciri did as he told and once she pulled her head out, her hair was a beautiful chestnut color. Jaskier smiled and dipped two of his fingers in the water, before touching Ciri’s brows so that they could also change colour.

“There you go princess, all done. Now it will hold until we wash your hair with a special potion. I already bought it so that when we get to Kaer Morhen, you’ll be able to get back your beautiful ashen hair” he said, while taking a towel and wiping Ciri’s hair as if it was the most natural thing to him. 

Jaskier then led her to the bed, where he started brushing her hair that in colour remind him a bit of his own. 

“Can you sing to me? And braid my hair? Please Jaskier?” asked Ciri shyly.

“Of course princess” answered the bard before starting to sing. 

Just as he stopped braiding Ciri’s hair someone knocked on their door. Jaskier stopped singing and motioned for Ciri to stay where she was, he walked over to the door and opened them revealing the kind woman who was the innkeeper.

“Good evening, sir. I heard you singing and wanted to ask if you’d like to perform down stairs? I would pay you of course”

Jaskier thought back to his nearly empty satchel, but he couldn’t leave Ciri here for so long. It was okay during the day and for few minutes but now in the evening for few hours? He was just about to decline the offer when a small hand took his and a small voice said.

“Of course he would like to!” chirped happily Ciri at his side, she glanced at him saying “Isn’t that right,  _ dad _ ?”

He didn’t know what to do so he just said “Emm.. yes of course. But could you maybe keep an eye on my  _ daughter _ , while I play?” 

The woman smiled at him happily and said “Of course! The little lady can sit with me at the counter. You’ll be able to see her there”

Jaskier reluctantly nodded and turned to take his lute and key to the room, he locked the door and went down stairs with Ciri still happily holding his hand and talking to the woman.

Hours and songs passed by as Jaskier entertained the crowd. He always made sure to look at Ciri, just to see her looking at him with wide, happy green eyes. She was always clapping along with his songs, sometimes even singing. But now that he looked at her, he noticed her eyes growing tired but still were shining with happiness.

And so he finished his song and bowed to the crowd saying “Thank you! Thank you! But I must say that it’s time for me to leave” there was a unhappy groaning filling the room, Jaskier let out a small laugh saying “I apologise, to you lovely crowd but I have a very special and tired little lady waiting for me” he looked at Ciri to see her blushing slightly but still smiling at him sweetly. 

Jaskier bowed to the crowd once more and collected some coin, before going to the innkeeper and Ciri. 

“Thank you sir! It was so long since this inn got filled with music, here’s your payment” said the woman as she gave him 60 ducats.

The bard took from her 30 ducats saying “Thank you, but now please ready some bath water for me and two meals” 

The woman shook her head and gave him back the other half of his payment saying “Keep the coin, good sir. I’ll take care of it, now go with your daughter. The little mouse, looks ready to fall asleep at any moment”

Jaskier smiled at the woman, secured lute on his back and picked up Ciri. She snuggled into his shoulder. Together they went to their room, Jaskier put the princess on her bed and went to put his lute back with their things. 

Around 30 minutes later, two girls came to refill the tub with fresh hot water. He thanked them as they informed that the food should be ready in another 30 minutes. After they left, Jaskier locked the room and walked over to where Ciri was sleeping. He shook her gently saying.

“I’m going to take a bath, but I’ll leave the door to the bathroom open okay? The other door is locked” Ciri nodded sleepily and he smiled at her, kissing her brown hair.

Jaskier took a pair of dark blue pants, a matching doublet and white undershirt with yellow flowers gently sewn on it, then he left to take a bath. True to his word, he left the bathroom door slightly open as lied in the tub. He took a look at his white shirt and smiled, his thoughts going astray.

_ “What are you doing?” asked a strong voice behind Jaskier.  _

_ He jumped in fright, his cornflower blue eyes snapping to the big, dark figure hovering over him “Sweet Melitele’s tits! Can you not sneak up on me like that?! My poor heart nearly stopped!” _

_ Geralt only hummed at him, still clearly waiting for an answer.  _

_ Jaskier let out a sigh, saying “I’m sewing. I don’t like how this shirt is just.. white and boring so I decided to add a bit of myself to her look. Although, I wish I had some green thread, the flowers could use some pretty green leaves...” _

_ “You can sew?” asked the witcher in clear confusion. _

_ The bard grinned at him saying “I have a lot of qualities that you still don’t know of, my dearest witcher” _

_ Geralt only rolled his eyes and grunted, going back to cleaning his swords. _

_ At the next village, Jaskier took out the shirt and continued his work with gentle and skilled fingers. When suddenly a pretty green thread was thrown at his lap.  _

_ Jaskier looked up to see Geralt in front of him, he raised a brow in confusion, making the witcher glare and say quietly. _

_ “For the… flowers”  _

_ With that the big man turned and went back to checking his supplies.  _

_ Jaskier’s heart burst with love, his eyes watered as he said softly “Thank you, Geralt” _

_ The witcher grunted at him as if he didn’t care, but Jaskier knew better.  _

_ He knew that Geralt cared. _

Jaskier wiped tears, that the memory brought and got out of the tup. He got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, just to see that Ciri was still sleeping calmly. He smiled at the sight and went to sit down on his bed, playing with the sleeves of his shirt.

As Jaskier was tracing the outline of the sewn flowers, someone knocked on the door. He took his dagger and hid it in his pocket as he went to open the door, just to reveal two women with their meal. 

“Two portions for you and your daughter sir” said the blonde one, with a slightly flirty smile. But felt nothing towards her, not even attraction. She was a attractive woman but still, he couldn’t find himself  _ wanting _ her like he once would. 

The bard nodded gratefully and took the food from both women, before gently shutting the door. He placed the plates on small dresser and walked over to Ciri.

“Wake up, Ciri” he said, while gently rubbing her back.

The Princess, groaned and said sleepily “Don’t wanna…”

Jaskier smiled at her and said “Come on, now. You’ll eat and then, you can go back to bed”

Ciri groaned loudly but sat up, rubbing her tired green eyes as Jaskier got up and went to fetch her portion of food. The Princess was eating slowly, probably because of the sleepiness, the sight made Jaskier chuckle but he didn’t comment.

They ate in pleasant silence, when Jaskier finished his food he looked at Ciri who was basically falling asleep. He got and and took her nearly empty plate, setting it aside as he took Ciri’s boots off and tucked her in.

“Goodnight, Princess” 

“G’night… Jask…” mumbled Ciri, sleepily.

He smiled at her and went back to his bed, but unfortunately he couldn’t fully rest. Not until Ciri was safe and Geralt found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love for you, to leave a comment and tell me what you think about this story so far!  
> Btw Ciri is 12 years old, so I intend to make her act a bit childish. 
> 
> Love you all! See you in next chapter!


	3. ~CHAPTER 3: HANDSOME STRANGER~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is idea that I posted on my tumblr "typicalnerd98" to check out more about this idea please go there!

“Look, look Jaskier! A flower!” yelled Ciri, as she showed him a small purple flower.

Jaskier smiled at her as he stopped Roach, letting the Princess get down and pick up the flower. They’ve been back on the road for four days now, from what the innkeeper said they should be at another, rather small village soon. There, Jaskier will have to buy more food and let Roach rest for at least a day, but then they’ll have to leave as it was getting colder with every day. A clear sign that winter was just around the corner.

Ciri came back with her flower and let Jaskier pull her back on Roach, to sit in front of him. He urged the mare to walk and looked at Ciri with a smile.

“Never took you for a flower lover, Princess”

The Princess blushed and mumbled “It just looked pretty…”

Jaskier laughed and ruffled her hair saying quietly “Don’t worry Ciri. I won’t tell anyone that the granddaughter of the lioness of Cintra, likes to pick up stray flowers” with that he took her flower and put it in her braid crown, that he styled this morning. 

She flashed him a bright smile, before asking “Do you think that, we’ll get to that village today?”

“I think so, why are you asking?”

At this Ciri blushed and said quickly “No reason! J-Just wondering” 

The bard frowned, but didn’t ask her what’s wrong. If she’ll want to talk about it, then she will tell him.

After few moments Ciri, cleared her throat and asked “Jaskier?”

“What is it, Princess?”

“When we get to that village… will you pretend to be my dad again?” she asked quietly.

Jaskier’s heart squeezed painfully, as he said “We don’t have to, if you feel--”

“No! No! I-I’m okay with it! I’m just thinking!” said Ciri quickly and in a bit of panic.

That’s when it hit him. Did Ciri want to call him her father? No. That can’t be… she never… oh… that’s right. There was a time…

_ Jaskier was taking a break from playing and simply stood, in the corner of the room with some wine. His cornflower eyes were observing the seven year old princess, who was talking to her grandmother. The small child seemed to be angry, as the lioness of Cintra was trying to explain her something, with great patience.  _

_ “She’s quite demanding and stubborn, even for a child” said a man, beside him. _

_ The bard smirked and answered “That’s the lioness herself inside the girl. And probably the fact that she’s bound to The White Wolf, she’ll use her stubbornness well in the future” _

_ “I agree” spoke the man once again “Speaking about the witcher, anything new?” _

_ Jaskier snorted and answered “Not really, besides the fact that the stubborn fool tried calling a djinn to cure his insomnia. Almost killed me and said that my singing is comparable to ordering a pie and finding that it has no filling! Can you imagine? The nerve of that man!” _

_ The man laughed “You two, always manage to amuse me. Such a strange pair, yet you’re traveling together for how many years? Ten?” _

_ “Fifteen, actually” answered the bard, as he watched the Princess running towards them, huge smile on her face. _

_ “Jaskier!” the girl jumped and the bard quickly gave his wine, to the man next to him and caught the small child. _

_ “Princess! You cannot just jump at the man!” scolded the man beside Jaskier. _

_ Young Cirilla made a grumpy face, that for some reason reminded Jaskier of Geralt, as she said “Mousesack, but Jaskier doesn’t mind!” _

_ The druid let out a sigh “Still, it’s not how a Princess should act. Especially during a royal banquet organized for her birthday” _

_ “But, it’s Jaskier! And no one would do anything, they’re too afraid of grandmother” said Ciriila, while playing with flowery patterns on Jaskier’s green doublet.  _

_ Mousesack let out a tired sigh, while Jaskier shot him a sympathetic smile.  _

_ “Jaskier?” asked the young Princess, that was still in his arms. _

_ “Yes, Your Highness?” _

_ “Can you dance with me?! Please! I’m bored!” _

_ Jaskier smiled at her apologetically and said “I’m sorry, Princess. But I’m not a guest here, I’m at work”  _

_ Young Cirilla, pouted asking “Will you at least stay and put me to bed? Like you do when grandmother lets you stay for the night sometimes?” _

_ “Ciri, I--” started Jaskier, but Mousesack interrupted him saying. _

_ “I’ll talk to the Queen. You can go with the Princess, it’s already time for her to go to sleep” _

_ Jaskier nodded saying “Alright, then. I’ll put her to sleep and come back, I’m still at work like I said” _

_ With that, he carried the Princess to her chamber. He sent her away to dress into her night clothes and waited for her. After few minutes Ciri came back, her ashen hair messy and eyes already tired, yet bright with happiness. _

_ It amused him how a child can be, both tired and excited at the same time. _

_ He smiled at her, asking “Do you want me to braid your hair?” _

_ The Princess nodded and jumped on her bed, while Jaskier took a hairbrush and some leather bands. Then he sat down next to Ciri and started to brush her delicate hair, gently. _

_ “Jaskier?” _

_ “Yes, Princess?” _

_ “Why can’t you visit me whenever you want? Or come and live here? I want you to live here…” said the small Princess, sadly. _

_ Jaskier smiled sadly saying “Your grandmother… she doesn’t really like my friend. And because of that she doesn’t want to see me as well, aside from the parties that I play at”  _

_ “That’s dumb! I want you to stay…” said Ciri angirly. _

_ “And I would love to see you more, my lion cub. But aside from the fact that the Queen doesn’t want to see me, I also have a friend that I need to take care of. Or he’ll get into big trouble again” _

_ “But I need you, to take care of me!”  _

_ Jaskier shook his head saying “Ciri. What did I say about this kind of attitude?” _

_ There was a moment of silence before Ciri sighed saying “That only babies are acting like this…” _

_ Jaskier hummed while continuing to braid her hair, asking “And you are?” _

_ “A big girl. And big girls should know when to share and to accept certain things… But I still don’t want you to go…” _

_ “I know, but I have to. Besides you have your grandmother, grandfather and Mousesack. You don’t need me. Now, all done off to bed big girl” _

_ Ciri let Jaskier tuck her in, until she asked “Jaskier? You know that I don’t have a dad” _

_ Jaskier’s heart ached painfully and nodded “Yes, I know my lion cub…” _

_ “Can you be my dad? Because you’re wrong! I do need you! I want you to be my dad, can you be my dad please?” _

_ This time Jaskier’s heart stopped for a moment, as he didn’t know how to answer. The small girl was looking at him with big green eyes filled with hope. He was about to answer her as Mousesack entered the room saying. _

_ “Jaskier, you need to go back I’m afraid”  _

_ Jaskier nodded at him and caressed Ciri’s braided hair saying softly. _

_ “Goodnight, my lion cub. Sleep well and remember to be a big and strong girl for me okay?” _

_ Ciri nodded sleepily and whispered “Okay, dad…” _

_ That night Jaskier’s heart was both heavy and light. Light because of how lovely was the idea of Ciri thinking of him as her father. And heavy, because he felt as if he was stealing that title from Geralt. It was his child surprise after all, not Jaskier’s.  _

Jaskier glared at the road ahead. Ciri may not be his, but right now he’s all the poor girl has and he needs to admit that… that some part of him want her to call him that. 

After all these years of visiting and bonding with the girl, he felt like she was his. Not because of some law or blood. But because of the time they spent together, playing, talking or even studying. 

In his heart, Ciri was his daughter.

He let out a small sigh and said “If you want… if you want then you can call me dad. I remember that you wanted that, when you were small. If you still want that then… I’ll feel honored to call you my daughter as well my lion cub”

Ciri turned and looked at him with wide, happy eyes. Then she awkwardly turned and hugged him closely.

“Oi! Be careful! You could fall off!” scolded Jaskier instantly, wrapping an arm around her.

But the Princess only let out a laugh, saying “Sorry, dad!”

Jaskier shook his head in fondness, happy smile pulling in his lips. Little by little the hole in his heart was becoming less painful, all thanks to this girl that he can now call daughter.

_______________

As the sun was setting, they got the small village that the innkeeper told them about. After that one, there should be about two to three weeks of travel, until they get to Kaer Morhen. 

The village was quite small, surrounded by woods and fields. Jaskier got down from Roach, while Ciri stayed on top of the mare, while he took the reins and led them towards what seemed to be an inn.

People were looking at them in interest, not with the hostility that Jaskier experienced while travelling with Geralt or his brothers. He let out a small sigh as The White Wolf crossed his mind once again, Jaskier had to admit that he wanted to just go back to searching his witcher but he couldn’t.

He looked up at the girl sitting on the horse, her unworldly green eyes looking around with curiosity. Bard’s lips formed into a smile as she looked towards him and grinned happily.

Once they got to the inn, Jaskier pulled Ciri down from Roach and led her inside. Just as he opened the door for her, he noticed her looking at what seemed to be stables. Where a tall man with brown curly was standing and brushing one of the horses. His back was turned to them and the man was clearly busy, so Jaskier just shrugged and said to Ciri.

“Fiona? You’re coming?”

Ciri seemed to snap out of her trance like state and nodded, yet she did look back at the stables before the door shut.

Jaskier walked over to the desk as Ciri grabbed his hand, clearly feeling uncomfortable with so many people around. 

“Hello, I would like to get a room with two beds”

The innkeeper was a man in his fifties, his brown hair already becoming a bit gray and face full of wrinkles.

“20 ducats” he answered gruffly, putting a key on the desk.

Jaskier nodded and handed the man money, “Thank you, now tell me. Do you think that I could sing a bit, later? I’m a bard”

The man let out a sigh and looked around the room, before nodding “Sure… do whatever”

“Thank you, good sir! Also how much for a bath?”

“7 ducats”

Jaskier nodded and gave the man his money saying “Then one bath, please” 

The innkeeper nodded, while Jaskier took Ciri to their room. It was worse than the last one, but it was also cheaper so it was fair.

The bard started putting their stuff down, while Ciri stood near the window looking down at the stables. Jaskier smiled at her and walked over, saying.

“What is it? Do you want to go and take a look at the horses? I’m sure that the stable man would let you, or I would charm his pants off, so he could let you”

Ciri made a face saying “Gross”

Jaskier let out a laugh and ruffed his daughter’s brown locks “I’m joking, Princess. Although I am  _ very  _ charming”

The Princess only snorted at him.

“Ohhh! WHat was that noise? I’m sorry but are you  _ implying _ that, I am not charming my dearest daughter?”

Ciri only let out a laugh saying sarcastically “No, no of course you are father”

Jaskier gasped at her, saying dramatically “My own daughter! Has betrayed me! Oh my poor heart! It shall not handle another heartbreak!”

“What do you mean another?” asked Ciri, her brows furrowing and eyes both demanding and confused.

Oh how that look reminded him of Geralt, his heart aching a bit but still he put on an easy smile saying “It was a joke, you don’t have to worry about it”

The girl was about to say something, when someone knocked on their door. Jaskier kissed her hair and opened the door just to reveal two women, who came to fill the tub. He let them in and in a few minutes the bath was ready, the woman left and Jaskier locked the room.

“Go on Ciri, I’ll wash after you” he said as she nodded at him, took her clothes and let to the bathroom.

As she closed the door, Jaskier went to look outside the window where he could see the sun starting to set, painting everything in gold.

_ “Would you look at that Geralt. Such a marvelous sunset! I could write a ballad about it” said Jaskier, as they were walking towards the field where a monster was probably hiding. _

_ Geralt only hummed at him, clearly being more focused to the tracks that they were following. _

_ Jaskier let out a sigh “Really, Geralt. When was the last time you actually looked around and focused on the beauty that was in this world?” _

_ The witcher glanced at him for a moment, before going back to the tracks only responding with a grunt.  _

_ Jaskier signed this time loudly and looked at the golden fields that were bathing in the golden rays of the sun. His fingers gently played few notes on his lute as he sang: _

_ “Golden is the evening sun, so is this witcher’s heart!  _

_ Knows this his handsome bard!” _

_ Geralt took a deep breath saying “Only you can sing some bullshit, while we’re looking for a griff” _

_ “It’s no bullshit, my dearest witcher! Only the truth! The White Wolf of Kaer Morhen! A Witcher with a heart of gold! A--” he was stopped by Geralt putting a hand over his mouth, with a glare. _

_ “Jaskier! Shut up” _

_ The bard was about to bite the rude witcher’s hand, when he heard a loud noise. And that noise was the cry of a griff, that was flying straight at them. _

“Dad?”

Jaskier jumped a bit and turned to see that Ciri already left the bathroom, her brown hair still wet.

“Oh, you’re done?” the girl nodded, “Then I’ll better hurry up, while the water is still warm”

Ciri looked like she wanted to ask him something, but decided against it and just nodded. Jaskier gave her a small smile, that didn’t exactly reach his cornflower eyes and with that he went to the bathroom.

_______________

“Just sit here and eat, I won’t be performing for long. And if anything happens then you come to me okay? Even if someone tries to talk to you, or touch or look at y--”

“I know dad! You can stop worrying, I will stay right here!” said Ciri with a huff, crossing her arms.

Jaskier smiled at her and put his hand on her hair “I know, I know. Alright, dear I’ll go now”

Ciri although acted like it was no big deal for her to stay alone at the table, Jaskier knew her since she was born. He noticed the anxiety in her eyes, but she was too stubborn to show it.

Just like a certain witcher, Jaskier knew all too well.

He let a small amused smile appear on his face as he thought about Ciri and Geralt meeting. Their stubbornness alone, would probably bring Jaskier a lot of grey hair. 

Jaskier shook his head and put on his bard act, introducing himself to the crowd. 

Through his performance he kept a close eye on Ciri. She was also looking at him, green eyes following every movement, as if the bard would disappear at any minute. He sent her a wide smile trying to calm her a bit, she always returned it and gave him thumbs up.

Everything was going splendid, until he noticed three men standing next to his daughter. Jaskier immediately stopped playing as he stormed to Ciri’s table, he pushed past the men that were reeking of alcohol and stood in front of the girl asking.

“What seems to be the problem here?”

The tallest of the men with bright red hair said “Nothin’, just askin’ the girl some questions” 

Jaskier’s cornflower eyes were cold, just like his voice as he said “Well, I’m her father. You may as well ask me these questions”

“You don’t look like her! You probablyyy stoole her! You baards are s-sluts and thieves!” said another man, that could barely stand. But still he was looking ready to attack him.

Jaskier felt Ciri grasp the back of his emerald green doublet, whimpering softly “Dad..?”

Something snapped in him, as he punched the man straight in the nose, feeling it break at the contact it made with his ring. Then he looked at the other men that were clearly shocked.

“Anyone else, wanting to say something?” Jaskier grit out, as his hand hurt but still he was ready to protect his Princess no matter what.

The man who was quiet for this whole time, glared at Jaskier and was about to grab him saying “You son of bitch!”

That’s when the man’s wrist got roughly grabbed, by a tan and big hand. The man cried out in pain as the owner of the hand moved to stand in front of Jaskier and Ciri.

“My friend here and his daughter would appreciate it, if you left them alone” 

Said the man standing in front of Jaskier. His wild, brown curls and his broad, massive back were the only thing that the bard could see. And his voice… it sounded-- no it almost felt familiar.

“So back the fuck away. And don’t bother them again”

The drunk men were gone in seconds, muttering apologies as they left the inn. The tall stranger turned towards Jaskier and Ciri with a charming, yet apologetic smile. His face making Jaskier forget how to breathe. 

Although he had short curly brown hair, tan unscarred skin, teeth lacking rather sharp canines, voice a bit too smooth and his eyes… his fucking eyes were warm brown. 

Jaskier knew. He fucking knew. 

_ “What did you look like, before becoming a witcher?” _

_ Geralt let out a breath through his nose, staring into the fire answering “Brown curly hair, tan skin… I think” _

_ Jaskier tilted his head to the side, asking “You… think?” _

_ The witcher glared at the fire, his hands clenching as he answered “It was… a long time ago. I don’t remember it clearly…” _

_ “Oh… how about your eyes?” asked Jaskier eagerly. _

_ Geralt looked at his companion’s eagerness and a small, nearly invisible smile appeared on his face, as he answered “Brown. That, I remember for sure” _

“Are you alright? They usually don’t cause trouble around here, aside from few arguments here and there. But this time, they went too far. I’ll take care of it”

But Jaskier wasn’t paying attention to the man’s words, as his heart squeezed in his chest at the sight of the man. He was so shocked that the only word left his lips, sounding like a prayer to Melitele herself.

  
“ _ Geralt… _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you're enjoying this story so far! And maybe you think that Ciri called Jaskier "dad" too soon, but they knew each other since she was born (which I will show you soon). As for the ending, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! 
> 
> Now tell me what you liked about this chapter!
> 
> P.S. Next update will be some time next week, because I have an important exam on Monday and Tuesday. So I won't be able to write, while I'm studying. 
> 
> Love you all! See you in next chapter and the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos! Be sure to also leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Love you all! See you in next chapter!


End file.
